Vanessa, The Girl With No Last Name
by bookaddict209
Summary: Jade gets a new student in her class who seem to be the coolest person ever. But she quickly finds that there's someting even cooler about this girl besides a cool personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know what you're thinking; this girl can't possibly write 3 different stories about Jackie Chan Adventures at the same time, can she? Well, if anybody has any songs for 'JCA Idol' that they'd like to have in my story, send me a message and I'll put it in there, because I am so stuck. This is one of my better ideas that I never got around to. So, um, here you go.**

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Vanessa. I want you all to make her feel welcome."

Yeah, yeah, I'd heard the speech a billion and three times. So we had a new kid; big whup. She'd probably join up with Drew, the most annoying kid in my whole class, and he'd tell her all about my ninja stories. Then she'd shun me, like all the other kids in the class. She probably wouldn't even be vaugly interesting. Well, that's what I thought until I saw her.

She had long, jet-black hair with blue highlights and a set of peircing green eyes that seemed to stare right through you. Her clothes were different shades of dark pink and purple, torn and paint splattered. Her backpack was covered in random blotches of paint, as though se had shot it with a paintball gun. And from the look on her face, she seemed to be searching for anyone brave enough to stare into her eyes.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry to say that you're last name is not on my list. What is it?" Ms. Hardmon asked.

"I don't have one," she answered simply.

Okay, now _that's_ interesting.

"Oh, come now everybody has a last name. What is it?" she asked again.

Vanessa stared at Ms. Hardmon and said, "I just told you, I don't have one."

Ms. Hardmon seemed to have a hard time grasping the fact that she didn't have a last name.

"Okay, well, we'll come back to that later. For now,Vanessa, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Ms. Hardmon said, smiling that phony smile of hers.

I knew that this had to be the coolest person I'd ever met when she turned, looked our teacher straight in the eye, and said, "Does it have to be true, or should I make up some of that phony crap you teachers want us to say?"

The silence was defening as the two people stared down at each other. Ms. Hardmon looked down on the new student hard and said, "What did you just say?"

I kind of expected Vanessa to back down, but we immediatley found out she wasn't the type. She began to use her hands to act out what she'd just said, and she said it really slow, almost as though Ms. Hardmon was mentally ill. "Does...it...have...to...be...true?"

Well, in a nutshell, Ms. Harmon was shocked. Then she regained her composture and pointed to a far desk. "Young lady, seeing as how you're new, I'm going to let you off with a warning. But don't you ever speak to me that way again." Vanessa rolled her eyes and laughed on the way to her seat.

Later that day, at lunch, I sat in a table right behind everybody else in my class so I could hear what they were saying. They all had my thoughts exactly about the new kid. "She's so cool," Drew said in a dreamy voice. I almost choked on my sandwich. It sounded like Drew already had a crush on the girl!

The doors open and in walks Vanessa, backpack and all. She walks over toward us and Drew calls out, "Hey, new girl! Come sit with us. You don't want to sit next to that stupid girl Jade over there." I knew he was talking about me. "She thinks ninjas are real!" Everyone started laughing, as though he'd made a joke.

But not Vanessa. And what she said next will shock you. "Ninjas are real."

The entire table became quiet, except for Drew. "What?!" he asked incrediously.

Even though I was there, I still can't believe what happened next.

"You know Drew," she said, "You called her stupid. But it seems to me that you're the dumb one." And then she walked over to me and sat down right across from me. "Hey, Jade," she said, smiling, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Throughout the remainder of the day, I stared at her. I just couldn't believe that she had done that. The other kids were nervous around her, as they seemed to be waiting for Drew to tell them to shun her too. And at the end of the day, I discovered something incredible.

She was actually waiting at my locker at the end of the school day. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey. Which way are you going home?"

"I go out the school and take a left."

"Cool, so do I. I'll walk with you."

And so we did. At first, I was a little shy, because I didn't really know what to say to this kid. But she did all the talking. Then I began to see that we had a lot in common. We began to talk about whatever we could think of, and we had cramps from laughing so hard when we both turned and walked into an alley. When we began to peter out, we noticed that we were both going the same way.

"Um," I said, not knowing what to say, "did you follow me here, or is this the way you're supposed to go?"

She was just a shocked as I was. "No, this is the way I'm supposed to go. You too?"

I nodded. "How about this: I'll tell you where I live and you tell me where you live at the same time. OK?" Vanessa nodded.

"1-2-3: Section 13!" we both said in unison.

"No way!" I cried out. This was too perfect. I was the only kid at Section 13; now I'd have someone to do stuff with!

We walked into the elevator that had suddenly jutted from the wall and rode it all the way down, discussing how we got here.

"Both my parents are scientists," she explained, "and Keplar needed some other scientists to help him with his day-to-day work. So we all got relocated here."

I nodded and said, "My uncle is an archeologist, and he uncovers artifacts for Section 13.'

We stepped off the elevator and, out of pure luck, ran into uncle Jackie and Captain Black.

"Hello, girls," Captain Black said, not all surprised to see Vanessa. Since Captain Black obviously knew it was okay for her to be here, my uncle nodded and smiled. "Hello."

Then he leaned down to me and said, "Jade, Uncle and I have to go on a mission, and we'll be back later. Don't wait up for us, okay?"

I began to jump up and down. "A mission! Can I go with you, please?!" I begged.

"No. It's too dangerous. Just stay her and play with your new friend," he paused, waiting.

"Vanessa," she offered.

"Right." He tousled my hair and he and Captain Black ran off to find Uncle.

"Aww," I said, kicking the floor, "I really wanted to go to that mission. Usually, I just sneak onto the mission and find a way to make it to wherever their going, but I can't do that now."

"Who said you can't?"

I looked up at Vanessa in confusion. "But what about-"

She interuppted. "I love a good adventure as much as the next person."

Have I mentioned that I really, really think I'm gonna get along well with this girl?

**A/N: So that's it for the first chapter. I promise the second chapter will be a lot better. And people keep telling me to add more spaces in between my writing. Is this too many spaces, or not? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so let's pick it up right where we left it off. Ummm..., oh, yeah, Vanessa and Jade were about to sneak onto Jackie's mission. **

"So how were you gonna do it?" she asked me.

"Well, I was thinking about climbing into the air duct and listening in on the mission debriefing. They _always_ have a mission debriefing."

Vanessa shook her head. "That sounds like a lotta work just to find out what there up to. I got a better idea."

She stood in front of me. "Place your hand on my shoulder."

I did as I was told.

"Okay now ust follow me and don't let go.

And so I did. I was more than a little surprised because I just _knew_ my uncle Jackie had told someone to watch me and make sure I didn't follow him. But if he did, they must've forgotten, because we walked right into restricted territory and no one said a word to us. It was almost as though they couldn't see us. I looked down out of curiosity and saw the same orange sweatshirt I wear everyday. I glanced up at Vanessa and saw wisps of her medium length hair tickling the surface of her caramel-brown skin. Okay, I could see me, and I could see Vanessa; so why was everyone else so blind?

Pretty soon, we caught up to my uncle and Captain Black. I kind of expected to be sent back to my room with 2 bodyguards to accompany me, but they continued to speak as though we weren't there.

"Valmont and the Dark Hand were last seen entering an old abandoned shack . Besides that, we have more reasons to suspect that's where their hideout is. We need you to infiltrate. Just distract them; then we'll come in and apprehend the Dark Hand."

"And what about Shendu?"

At the mention of the fire demon's name, Vanessa froze in mid stride. Her pupils dialated, as though she were looking inward. I guess she'd heard the name somewhere and was trying to put a name with a face.

"So where exactly is this old abandoned place?" Jackie asked.

Because Vanessa had stopped, I didn't hear the rest; but Vanessa, back from her trip down memory lane, had.

"Jade," she said, looking back at me excitedly, "get ready; we're going to Hollywood!"

**A/N: Next chapter: Jackie confronts the Dark Hand. Sorry about shortness; I have writer's block!**


End file.
